Dolphin, Orca and Shark
by grettama
Summary: Apa yang ada di benak Nanase Haruka, Tachibana Makoto dan Matsuoka Rin tentang satu sama lain. Hanya narasi, tanpa dialog.


Haruka bukan tipe orang yang gampang dekat dengan orang lain. Tapi Rin membuat semuanya kelihatan mudah. Dia datang tiba-tiba dalam hidup Haruka, dengan mudah memberinya senyum ramah, dengan mudah membuatnya merasa nyaman di dekatnya, dengan mudah mengajaknya _relay_ bersama, dan kemudian dengan mudah pula Rin meninggalkannya, pergi ke Australia begitu saja untuk mengejar mimpinya yang tak pernah Haruka tahu. Rin benar-benar membuat semuanya kelihatan mudah.

Dan tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Rin juga dengan mudahnya muncul kembali di kehidupan Haruka, lalu dengan mudah membuat Haruka merasa tidak enak, lalu dengan mudahnya pula menjadikan Haruka sebagai rivalnya.

Haruka tak pernah menganggap Rin sebagai rival. Dan ia tak suka Rin menganggapnya begitu. Dia hanya ingin bersama Rin, tapi Rin tak pernah repot-repot memedulikan perasaan Haruka.

Dan Rin tetap memanggilnya "Nanase" saat orang lain memanggilnya "Haru-chan". Entah kenapa Haruka juga tak suka itu. Dia ingin orang-orang berhenti memanggilnya "Haru-chan", tapi mendengar Rin memanggilnya "Nanase" justru jauh lebih membuatnya sakit.

Haruka tak pernah memiliki perasaan serumit ini pada orang lain. Bahkan tidak juga kepada Makoto yang merupakan temannya sejak kecil. Makoto memang orang yang mengerti dia, tahu benar bagaimana menghadapi kekeraskepalaannya dengan bujukan yang tak dapat Haruka tolak, tapi Haruka tahu, _bukan Makoto_. Hanya Rin. Matsuoka Rin.

* * *

Makoto selalu merasa kalau dia adalah orang yang paling memahami Haruka. Tapi hingga saat ini, ia belum juga paham apa makna tatapan yang diberikan Haruka pada Rin.

Ia juga belum memahami, bagaimana bisa Rin yang baru saja muncul langsung membuat Haruka memberinya tatapan seperti itu. Makoto tahu, tatapan itu takkan pernah didapatnya dari Haruka. Hanya Rin yang memilikinya.

Sejak Rin pergi ke Australia, Makoto merasa kalau banyak sekali perasaan yang disembunyikan Haruka, yang bahkan tak terbaca olehnya.

Iri? Tidak. Makoto tak merasa iri pada Rin. Ia sudah tahu kalau sejak awal, Haruka akan selalu menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Itu sudah cukup buatnya. Ia hanya ingin melihat Haruka melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Tapi Rin… mengacaukannya.

Makoto sekarang hanya ingin hubungan mereka kembali seperti semula. Haruka yang berenang dengan bebas, dan Rin yang tertawa-tawa, merangkul Haruka dengan hangat.

Harus Makoto akui, Rin memiliki sesuatu yang tidak ia miliki. Rin bisa membuat Haruka menginginkan hal lain selain berenang, tapi kemudian merenggutnya begitu saja.

Dan Makoto sama sekali tak bisa menggantikan lubang besar yang ditinggalkan Rin. Sekeras apapun dia berusaha, sekuat apapun dia mencoba, sekuat apapun ikatan yang ia miliki dengan Haruka sebelum Rin datang, lubang besar itu hanya pas untuk Rin. Rin Matsuoka.

* * *

Semuanya terlalu rumit bagi Rin. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka semuanya akan menjadi serumit ini.

Dia tahu benar apa yang dirasakannya pada Haruka. Rin bahkan tak pernah repot-repot menyangkalnya. Haruka memang dingin dan yang ada di otaknya hanya berenang, tapi Rin tahu, ia sudah berhasil membuka celah sempit di hati Haruka untuknya masuk. Rin sudah merasa kalau dia akan baik-baik saja sampai kemudian dia menyadari keberadaan Makoto.

Mereka memang bersahabat, ya, tapi ia tak bisa menghindar dari rasa bersalah yang menghantamnya ketika menyadari posisinya sendiri. Dia adalah anak baru di kehidupan Haruka, Makoto dan Nagisa. Dia menyadari kalau Makoto adalah orang yang paling memahami Haruka, lebih dari siapapun. Dan ia merasa kalau ia telah begitu jahat, berusaha merenggut Haruka dari Makoto tanpa mencari tahu keadaannya lebih dulu.

Rin sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang akan menyakiti teman sendiri. Ia merasa bersalah pada Makoto. Bagaimanapun, Makoto mengenal Haruka lebih dulu. Sebagai sesama lelaki, Rin tahu kalau dia harus mundur.

Karena itu, Rin memutuskan untuk menghilang dari kehidupan mereka. Rin bukan siapa-siapa, dan harusnya dia tetap menjadi seperti itu. Lebih baik dia yang sakit daripada orang lain. Dia bisa menghadapi rasa sakitnya.

Sejak awal memang harusnya begitu. Tak ada Rin. Hanya Nanase Haruka dan Tachibana Makoto.

-end-

**Disclaimer: KyouAni**

Hai, semuanya~ lama tak jumpa~ *digaplok*

Haha, mungkin kebanyakan orang malah sudah melupakan saya saking lamanya tidak muncul di FFn. Di saat liburan ini, saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita gaje yang hanya dibuat selama sepuluh menit ini. Sebenarnya saya tak berniat untuk mengepost tulisan ini di FFn karena tadinya saya menulis ini untuk membantu saya menganalisis hubungan di antara mereka, supaya lebih jelas di otak saya, namun pada akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mengepostnya juga.

Jangan dianggap serius isi pikiran mereka ini :D bagaimapun ini hanya fiksi karangan saya. Selamat membaca.

Mind to review? :)


End file.
